Harrow Sweet is a fresh market pear which is distinguished in characteristics from the varieties similar to it, Bartlett, Harrow Delight and Harvest Queen. It is described by Hunter, D. M. et al, HortScience, vol. 27 (12):1331-1334, Dec. 1992, French Patent Breeders Rights No. D6277, issued November, 1991 and Swiss Plant Breeders Rights No. 94.51.805, issued 1994.